The Tab
The Tab is the 3rd episode of Randal's Monday. It is the 3rd episode of Season 1. * Plot *Randal Hicks wakes up out of bed. Randal goes to check the closet. Randal opens the closet and then he says nothing is inside. Randal Hicks leaves his room. Randal goes to the table. Randal talks to Sandy, Matt, Elaine, Marty and Mr. Marconi to know how it goes and everything. Randal tells them that do u know the way. Randal tells them you lead the way. Randal makes them lead the way. Randal walks out into the hallway. Randal tells Sandy to lead the way and know the way. Randal says it is revealed that Sandy is evil. Sandy fights Randal. Randal tells Sandy no thank you. Randal exits his apartment. Randal tells Jonathan and Arkin to know the better manner. Randal tells them it's a matter of time Jonathan and Arkin. Randal drives them to the bus and then Jonathan and Arkin tells Randal see you later because I'm going to catch the bus. Randal says good job and then Jonathan and Arkin meets a bus driver named Herman (Max Cassella) in order to keep a good care of any notice. Randal says I'm outside. Randal walks to subway. Randal meets Betty (Laurence Bouvard) a subway manager to know if things go right or not right. Randal tells Betty um do you know the way and then he tells her to lead the way. Randal meets Receptionist (Laurence Bouvard) to talk about how the career and day began also. Randal tells them to cooporate and use good manners. Randal makes them pay. Randal meets a lady named Trinity Stevens (Julie McCollough) to find out on anything that's right and then they know anything in life to tell. Randal tells them to use good manners and get it right. Randal is visited by a german gangster named Lucky Ola (Johnny Lewis) to stop him from paying the bills. Lucky Ola grabs Betty with the gun and then Randal shoots Lucky Ola and then protects Betty. Randal tells Trinity Stevens, Recepitonist and Betty that it's another problem to know it's time to get it down for no goodbyes. *Randal leaves the subway station. Randal goes to the alley. Randal meets Arkin and Jonathan to let him get the folder for Betty. Randal takes the folder from Arkin and Jonathan. Randal leaves them in the alley for their privacy. Randal gets back into the car. Randal drives. Randal walks into the underground subway. Randal tells Receptionist, Betty and Trinity Stevens that the folder came. Randal is told by Betty that she does not like what he did to her in the first game. Randal appoligizes to Betty and says sorry I won't do the prank again. Randal is told good by Betty. Randal is taken by a mob hoodlum named Francis Richards (Omid Djalli) to know why they are doing this themselves. Randal tells Francis Richards to not give him any attention to know why it's not right. Randal gives Francis Richards a pass. Randal tells Francis Richards gotta go. Randal leaves the subway while Betty is busy with Receptionist. Randal gets out of the subway. Randal walks to his car. Randal drives home. Randal enters his apartment. *In Randal's flat Randal tells Sandy about knowing the way it's fury. Randal says that it's fury. Randal uses fury on Sandy. Sandy gives Randal the fury. Randal is told by Francis Richards that I'm the mob and we are working for you. Randal says that I do not work for the mob. Randal is told ok by Francis Richards. Randal tells me to let me see. Randal is taken away by Francis Richards in child abduction. Randal is taken to Francis's shop. At the shop Randal tells Francis to not do anything or convince. Francis says ok then don't do this Randal. Randal tells Francis Richards to calm down for a moment. Francis tells Randal OK. Randal tells Francis Richards bye. Randal gets a tab from Francis Richards. * Cast *Jeff Anderson as Randal Hicks *Brie Larson as Sandy *Martin T. Sherman as Matt *Amy Sedaris as Elaine *Bill Pullman as Marty *Jason Connerry as Mr. Marconi *Andy Milonakis as Jonathan *Cedric Yarbrough as Arkin *Laurence Bouvard as Betty and Receptionist *Omid Djalli as Francis Richards * Deaths *Lucky Ola - Killed for grabbing Betty during a fight in the subway and for trying to kill Betty.